Closer
by TsukiLove
Summary: A mysterious girl appears at a archery contest that sends the normally emotionless Prince Endymion's heart pounding and head spinning. Who is she and where did she come from? Silver Millenium setting.*complete* NB: there will be NO epilogue!
1. Prologue

CLOSER 

By Tsuki1 aka Moonie1

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own it-so don't sue me…thankyou and have a nice day^.^ Notes: Thanks to Jen for putting up with my endless nagging and editing this for me. Thanks  to Andi who beta's this for me (also was a victim of endless nagging by me…eh heh *sweat  drop* sorry)  And thankyou to you…yes you-the one with the hair-you know who you are!  Thankyou for reading this! ^.~ ON with the story! 

**                                                ~*~**

Endymion, Prince of Earth sighed dejectedly. Crossing his expansive bed chamber and

 pausing by his window, he stared out of it, expression flat and unreadable.  Last night, he

 had become engaged to Lady Beryl; a beautiful woman-no doubt about that, though that was

 all she was. Her looks and the fact she was of high class were where the match ended.

He ran his hand through his slightly ruffled ebony locks. His parents, of course, were thrilled

 about the whole thing. Finally, he would be married and have an heir; all hopefully before it

 was his time to take the throne. What his parents didn't know was that Lady Beryl had

 another reputation, that of being a frequent bed partner to many, if not all, the young

 noblemen in court.

Endymion was the ultimate catch for her; not only was he powerful, but he was also

 extremelyhandsome. Any woman who had the chance to meet him was bound to dream of

 the prince the same night, if not many for weeks to come.

Endymion really didn't care about Beryl's reputation; he didn't love her and expected the

 same in return from her. He'd had his fair share of women—Lady Beryl seemed to be the

 perfect match for him considering both society and reputation. However, all that mattered to

 the prince about the marriage was that it would make his kingdom secure and his family

 happy- especially his mother and younger sister.

His duty and loyalty to the kingdom would not come into question. He would make sure of

 that.

Two emotionless deep pools of sapphire blue stared accross the vast rolling green hills and

 fields of his future kingdom. 'Yes, that is all that matters' he thought solemnly to himself.

Turning from his melancholy thoughts, Endymion gingerly picked up his bow and checked

 the tightness of the string. Next to swordsmanship, archery was his favourite pastime. He

 had perfected his skill and become one of the best archers in the land.

 Smiling to himself, he remembered the days when he used to practice by aiming at apples

 perched on the top of his friend's heads.

'The good old days' he thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a polite

 knock at the door.

 "Come in." Endymion responded automatically, his voice commanding. The young servant

 boy who entered bowed respectfully to the Prince.

"Her Majesty wants to know if you're ready, Your Highness."

The Prince pulled out the string of the bow then let it go with a satisfying 'twang;' he smiled.

 Today was the annual archery contest, and he was positive that yet again he would win.

 Then again, maybe there would be someone that could give him a challenge.

"Tell her I'll be right down." 

The messenger bowed again before leaving the room.

 Endymion  picked up his arrows, slung his bow over his shoulder, and walked out

 confidently to meet his parents.

                                                ~*~

Please feel free to review-love to know peoples opinions^.^

Siggy_Johnston@optusnet.com.au


	2. Chapter 1

CLOSER 

By Tsuki1 aka Moonie1           

**Chapter 1******

Disclaimer: I don't own it-so don't sue me! Thankyou and have a nice day^.~ 

**Notes:** Thanks to Jen for putting up with my endless nagging and editing this for me.

 Also thanks to Andi who beta's this for me (also victim of endless nagging…eh heh

 *sweat drop* sorry) And finally thank you to all the readers-your support means

 soooooo much^.^ Hope you enjoy! On with the Chapter!

~*~ 

The crowd roared as the Prince's arrow flew straight to the bulls-eye. He was close to

 winning the contest once more. No one could beat a bulls-eye. As the last contestant

 stood down, Endymion's look of arrogant satisfaction could be seen by all - yet none

 couldsee what the Prince was feeling inside; he desired a true challenge.

 "I can beat that shot." A voice called.   Astonished gasps followed by harried

 whispering ran through the crowd.

"No one can beat a bulls-eye!" A member of the crowd shouted. "Impossible!" cried

 another.

Endymion raised a cocky eyebrow. Perhaps his wish had come true; though he failed

 to see how anyone could beat his bulls-eye.

 "Let the challenger step forward!" he declared. The crowd parted to reveal a cloaked,

 hooded figure. The person walked forward and stopped about twice the distance from

 the target than Endymion had been standing.

 "Would you care to come closer to the target?" It was clearly obvious he was trying

 to suppress his laughter.

"No, I can hit it from here." With that the lone figure raised their bow and fired. The

 crowd all seemed to hold their breath as the arrow whistled through the air. There

 was a loud crack as the challenger's arrow passed straight through the middle of

 Endymion's arrow, splitting it in the centre and going into the bulls-eye. 

While the Prince stared at the nearly impossible shot, the crowd almost immediately

 started up in hushed curious whispers, questioning where this stranger had come

 from. The King and Queen, along with the nobility, watched with gaping mouths.

"Quiet!!!" the Prince roared to the tittering crowd. He turned to the mysterious

 hooded figure.  "Who are you!? Reveal yourself!" he demanded. "As you

 wish…Your Highness." 

Endymion didn't have to see the person's face to know that they were smiling

 smugly.

Yet another gasp along with more tittering ran through the crowd as the hooded figure

 was revealed to be...

"A woman!!!" Endymion gaped like a fish.  She was of medium height, slim but

 extremely delicate in appearance. She looked almost ethereal as her long, plaited,

 pale blonde hair shimmered in the noon sunshine. 

She wore tightly fitting trousers with brown leather boots done up over the top to just

 below the knee. Her sleeveless shirt was also tight fitting, displaying every curve of

 her petite body. A mask covered her eyes to keep from revealing her identity. She

 had a quirky satisfied grin on her face.

"Well your highness, as much as I would like to stay and chat, I have other things to

 attend to." She bowed, mockingly.

The Prince, however, was not about to let her get away so easily.

  "Guards! Stop her!"

The girl ran back through the astonished crowd and mounted her pale-chestnut horse

 quickly and headed towards the forest. Endymion wasn't far behind her as she

 galloped across the open field, jumped the fence and into the trees. The Prince

 followed her on his black stallion as best as he could. The ancient trunks of majestic

 trees didn't help him on his chase.

Vowing vengeance on the much too crowded (in his opinion) old wood and his loss

 of pursuit, he rounded a corner to find her dismounted from her horse. Reins in hand,

 she looked at him expectantly.

"I've been waiting for you…Endy."

~*~

Love? Hate? Confused...? You soon will be! Mwahahahaha! *ahem*

Comments, Criticisms, Death threats can be sent to (and greatly welcomed):

Siggy_johnston@optusnet.com.au

Thanks for reading! ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

CLOSER 

By Tsuki1 aka Moonie1

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own it-so don't sue me...I also do not own the song 'Closer'-that  beautiful ditty is by the Corrs^.^ Thankyou and have a nice day^.~ Notes: Thanks to Jen for putting up with my endless nagging and editing this for me.  Thanks to Andi who beta's this for me (also was a victim of endless nagging by me...eh  heh *sweat drop* sorry)  And thankyou to you…yes you-the one with the face-you know  who you are! Thankyou for reading this! ^.~ NEXT chapter! 

**...** = _Song lyrics._

_'...' = Thought._

                                                ~*~ 

Endymion dismounted from his horse and slowly walked towards her. As he approached,

 leaves of golden brown and red danced lightly at their feet.

"Who are you?  How do you know my name?" 

 "What does it matter" she stated matter of factly.

 He was close to her now, so close he could see the amazing sky- blue colour of her eyes.

 Her milky white skin looked like silk to touch and her hair seemed to glisten in the

 afternoon sun. His fingers ached to touch her but he managed to hold himself back.

_' I__ don't even know her.  How is she doing this to me!?'_

"It matters because I say it does."  His deep rich voice sent shivers up her spine, but she

 wouldn't let him know that...not yet.

The girl laughed at him, the sound like silver bells."Why do you mock me?"  He all but

 growled at her, his ocean blue eyes boring into her own. She reached up to tenderly

 brush a stray piece of his unruly raven hair from his eyes. Her touch electrified his senses

 and made his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh Endy," she sighed, "So many questions; how about you answer mine?" He looked at

 her quizzically.

"Tell me Prince, do you love her?"

"What?" His face filled with confusion, the effect she was having was driving him

 insane.

"Lady Beryl, do you love her?"  Her eyes searched his for an answer.

 "I..." he stammered, the look she was giving him unnerved him yet excited him at the

 same time. As she tilted her head up closer to his, he could feel her delicate breath on his

 face.

 "It's a simple question."  She ran a slender finger down his face and once again,

 something akin to electricity jolted through his system.

"Yes," she looked into his eyes, "or..."

"No" he finished for her. "No, I don't love her" he added softly. She smiled radiantly at

 him. She was close, her lips were inches away from his. He could easily close the

 distance and kiss the sweet smile from her face.

"Your Highness?"  the magic of the moment was shattered, as the Prince turned his head

 swiftly at the interuption.

"Prince Endymion?" another voice shouted from somewhere within the forest. _'The_

_ guards most likely'_ the Prince thought with a hint of petulance. He turned to face where

 the girl was, but all he saw were the leaves still fluttering their own endless dance.

She was gone.

                                                ~*~

Angrily, Endymion threw back the covers. He hadn't slept a wink since the archery

 contest, and it hadn't been because he had lost. He just couldn't stop thinking about that

 girl...no, that woman.

With the blinding rays of sun in his eyes, he sighed in frustration, his handsome features

 creasing slightly.

Today was the first day of the harvest festival. Every year the palace grounds would fill

 with groups of entertainers from throughout the kingdom. His younger sister, Cecily

 specially loved the festival; meeting all the different people in their brightly coloured

 clothes and hearing all their stories. Being only 8, she was still very much an innocent

 girl seeing the good in everyone.

Smiling, he prayed that she would never change.

Inevitably however, his thoughts soon turned back to his encounter with the mysterious

 yet incredibly beautiful golden haired woman.

He pictured the wind lightly playing with her hair and how the sun had made it glisten

 like stars. Rubbing a hand over the back of his stiff neck, he peered up at the ceiling.

"Perhaps she was just some crazy illusion," he mused. Shaking his head from distraction,

 he went about preparing for the days festivities.

                                                ~*~

"Can we go over there now Endy? Pleeeaase!?" A petite brown haired girl with large

 blue eyes tugged on her brother's arm imploringly.

"Over where Cecily?"

She pointed to where a crowd was forming. Motioning to the guards to provide a space at

 the front of the crowd, Endymion guided his sister through. A travelling band, their

 clothes of bright oranges, greens and browns were getting ready on stage.

 His attention was caught by a girl with pale, blonde hair as she stepped up to the front of

 the small band. The girl's hair hung down to almost her knees. She wore a simple

 sleeveless blue dress with a belt hung around her slim waist. The band began to play and

 her voice immediately captured the audiences attention.

  _**I see you, walking everyday, with a smile beneath frown,_

_But I won't look away, yeah, what does it mean?_

_What's there to see? If I look closer, closer,_

_Closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer,_

_  
Where are you going? And what are you thinking at all?_

_Your eyes show nothing more, than a dazed oblivion,_

_What does it mean? What will I see?_

_When I look closer, closer, closer, closer, closer,_

_Closer, closer, closer, ah, yeah,**_

Her eyes flickered towards his as the song went on, sky blue orbs fixing on pools of

 cobalt. Something about her sparked recognition within him but he couldn't place it, her

 gaze capturing him even more.

_**You don't see me, watching everyday, _

_my__ smile could warm your frown,_

_And I'd never look away never look away,_

_There's more to me There's more to me,_

_Than what you see, when you look closer, closer, closer,_

_Closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer, closer,_

_Closer, ah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Closer, closer, closer, no, no, no**_

Her voice was that of an angel and even though the song had  finished, neither Endymion

 or the girl broke eye contact.

That is until Cecily pulled on his hand. Before he could say or do anything, he was face

 to face with the mystery girl and the rest of the band. A middle-aged man with silver hair

 who had been playing the drums bowed to them.

"Your Highness," he gazed down at Cecily.  "Princess," he smiled at her warmly.  "Did

 you like our performance?"

"Oh yes! It was absolutely wonderful!"  The young princess gushed. She peered up at the

 singing girl.  "You have a beautiful voice," she said shyly. The girl knelt down so she

 was eye level with Cecily.

 "Thank you Princess, I'm honoured you liked it." Cecily beamed at her.

 "Oh I did! Your hair..." she gently lifted a piece and let it run through her fingers. "Its so

 pretty, and so soft! I wish my hair was as pretty as yours. Feel her hair Endy! Its

 like..like silk!" she breathed. The Prince uncharacteristically gulped nervously.

"Uh...I'll take your word for it." The girl didn't look up at him, but he could tell she was

 smiling. Again recognition sparked within him.

"Are you a Princess?"  His sister enquired. The girl giggled, "You are the Princess here." 

 She lightly tapped Cecily's nose, causing her to also giggle.

"We must go child."  The silver haired man placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Of course. It was an honour to meet you Princess, and you Prince Endymion."  She

 smiled as she stood and followed the rest of her band mates.

~*~

Endymion was still wracking his brains at the end of the day, trying to remember where

 he recognised the girl from. As the entertaining groups were packing up, his question

 was answered.

 Noticing the mystery girl's band, he searched the group hoping to catch another glance

 of her. Walking closer to them, he was able to put 2 and 2 together.

There, standing next to her pale chestnut horse was the mysterious singer. Her sunshine

 coloured hair was plaited down her back and she was wearing clothes similar to those

 she had worn the day of the archery contest. This time, however, she wore no mask.

Endymion was stunned; the singer and the challenger were one and the same.

Her eyes lifted at that moment, as if sensing someone watching, and connected with his.

 Seeing his realisation, she smiled coyly at him before mounting her horse and riding off

 with the rest of her company.

                                                            ~*~

Feel free to review-opinions much appreciated^.^

Siggy_johnston@optusnet.com.au


	4. Chapter 3

CLOSER 

By Tsuki1 aka Moonie1

CHAPTER 3 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon (dagnummit *mutter*)-so don't sue me^.^ Thank

 you and have a nice day : Þ

**Notes: **Yes folks! This is the 3rd and final instalment of 'Closer'! I have enjoyed writing

 this immensely and I hope you have had just as much enjoyment reading it. Thank you

 to those who have been following this. Your support means a lot^.^ A big HUGE

 thank you to Jen who, if she would have let me, I would have put as a joint writer on

 this as she did so much to help me make this a better piece.

 And just as a side note to one reviewer; I thank you for your kind review of this fiction. 

 However, I write to my own perception of time-not to others.  Please don't use YOUR

 choice to have me on your favorites list against me.  It's really very petty and to be

 honest, if you want a decent chapter you might have to wait a bit.  I'm not into the

 whole "let me write exactly to my readers' demands" scene.  Thank you and I hope you

 all enjoy this last chapter. ^.^

_'...' = Thinking       _

                                                   ~*~

A delicate cream coloured foot dipped into the small stream slowly joined by another.

 Following the toned length of calf and thigh, the owner wore nothing but a crown of

 wet hair held in a strange style of twin buns with hair cascading from them. Gingerly

 sinking into the waist deep, clear water, the girl sighed.

Filled with troubling emotions, Endymion began his blind path through trees that had

 once been lush with greenery now turned to gold.  Under foot withered brown leaves

 crunched as he walked, head down in thought.

Hearing a small stream was just ahead of him, he lifted his head then froze.

 Out of the stream rose a petite ethereal vision. He had gone for a walk to try and clear

 his mind and thoughts of her; not to actually find her!  Without thought or the ability to

 stop himself he moved forward, incidentally stepping on a twig causing a loud

 cracking sound. 

Her head shot up at the sound as she pulled her tunic on.  Shock and panic both raced

 over her usually calm and controlled features before she bolted into the surrounding

 trees.

The prince recklessly charged after her, his ground eating strides quickly catching the

 tunic clad beauty.  Spinning her around to face him, he spoke, "Oh no you don't." 

 Strong arms pinned her to a bark-less tree while ensuring any struggle wouldn't

 damage him.

 However, she did not struggle, merely stared up at him with wide innocent eyes.

 Harried breaths caused by the chase mingled between the both of them.

"Can I help you, Your Highness?" her sweet voice filtered through his ears.

"You know you can, who are you? Why are you here?" his cobalt eyes pierced hers, but

 still she feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What do you want with me?"  He bent his

 head, and as he spoke his lips gently feathered over her cheek.

"I want to finish what we started…temptress."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."  A shaky breath escaped her as his lips

 brushed against the curve of her neck.

 "Why are you doing this? Why do you make me feel so…" trying to search for the

 right words, he leaned his forehead head against hers.

 "Feel so what Endy?" she enquired softly, her delicate fingers raising to linger on his

 cheek.

"You make me feel things I've never felt before" he admitted without thinking.

 "And?" She gently pushed, eyes hopeful.

"And...I'm not marrying Beryl."  He looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of

 approval or interest.

 Why?" it was asked so softly he barely heard it.

"I...I think I'm falling in love with you.  Is that crazy?" His words were said just as

 softly as hers were.  Confusion was apparent in the words said, his brow wrinkling as

 he spoke.

"For two souls bonded as strongly as yours and mine, no my dear Endymion."  She

 smiled the most beautiful radiant smile he had ever seen. Pure joy sparkled in her eyes

 and he couldn't help but feel that same joy. He smiled with her, revelling in the

completeness he felt in being with her. Without permission or approval she began to

 close the minute gap between their lips.

 Time seemed to freeze in the instant before he crushed his lips to hers. At that first

 touch sensation exploded between them.Her hands wound their way into his dark

 untameable hair as he cradled her waist, pulling her closer. In his ears was the rapid

 beat of his heart pounding; he revelled in the glory that he could make her heart beat

 the same staccato rhythm as his.

The tip of Endymion's tongue flicked out against the woman's lips, seeking to deepen

 the kiss. In acquiescence, soft strawberry lips parted to allow him entrance. He groaned

 as her tongue briefly touched his before retreating. He felt her sigh into the kiss and

 wanted desperately to never let her go.

Despite his physical want of her, and her apparent interest, his body's demand for

 oxygen would not be ignored; not to mention the fact that his self-control was in dire

 need of reigning in. She let out a small wimper of protest without thinking as his lips

slowly left hers.

Endymions hands still held her waist firmly, her arms stayed around his neck as they

 each caught their breath. The girl's lips slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss,

 her eyes drooped so she was peering at him through her lashes. Tenderly brushing

 golden strand from her eyes, he nuzzled her neck.

 "Who are you?" he breathed. The question seemed so pointless. Their hearts already

 knew each other, who needed names? Blue opals opened slowly, holding a mixture of

 love and pleading; pleading to understand. 

"I...I can't..." she trailed off. His gaze held that adorable look of confusion, which

 unbeknownst to him, she had long ago fallen in love with.

 "I don't understand..." The now familiar shouts of searchers interrupted him.  "Damn

 it, not again" he muttered before turning back to her. This time he continued to keep a

 firm hold on her, not wanting her to disappear again. "I have to..."

"I know," she finished for him

"When will I see you...?" she silenced him with one delicate finger over his lips. "We

 will meet again Love" she smiled lovingly, her eyes full of reassurance.

He let his eyes take in her face, her beautiful eyes, her still swollen lips. _'God, she's so_

_ beautiful' he felt the lump in his throat. He wasn't going to cry. He hadn't cried_

 since...since forever and yet she...

He kissed her one last time. A kiss filled with such passion and longing that they were

 was once again left gasping for breath. A lone tear ran down her porcelain face as

 Endymion, Prince of Earth turned and walked away from her.

"I love you, Endymion" she whispered to herself, watching him longingly as he

 disappeared into the trees.

 "Princess." A girl with waist long pale blonde hair stood next to the Golden entity as

 she stared into the forest.

 "Yes Venus?"  She replied softly, without turning to face her companion. Venus's eyes

 clouded with sympathy for her dear friend and Princess.

"We must leave immediately, your Mother..."

"I understand."  She smiled sadly and turned to her friend and guardian. "I will be there

 in just a moment." Venus nodded and went back to the camp.

_'We will meet again Prince of Earth, my love.  Soon.'_

Serenity, Princess and heir to the Kingdom of the Moon closed her eyes. She smiled

 and brought a hand to her lips, remembering Endymion's sweet caress.

_'Yes, we will.'_

                                                **THE END**

Tsuki1 : Its finished! Its over...fini...complete!...caput!!... cablooeyed...it is no

 more!...its…

Jen: OK...you can stop now.

Tsuki1: *sweat drop* sorry... But its really done!!

Jen: And you didn't even have to murder me or threaten me with bodily harm to finish

 it.

Tsuki1: Well there was that one time...oh wait-that was for something else.

Jen:  You actually wanted to kill me?  What for...? Definitely gonna have to talk about

 this new development.

Tsuki1: We might have to save that for a later date *gulps nervously at brandished

 weapons* do you think they had a problem with the ending?

Jen: Most likely *looks at axe*

Tsuki1: *blinks*...you have an axe

Jen: *smirk*

Tsuki1 : *runs off screaming into the hills*

Comments, death threats, constructive criticism? Feel free to email me:

Siggy_Johnston@optusnet.com.au 


End file.
